fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable: The Journey
Fable: The Journey is an upcoming game by Lionhead Studios for the Xbox 360. The game will only be playable with Microsoft's Kinect; no controller needed, just yourself. Peter Molyneux presented the game at E3 2011 with a trailer and some gameplay. Plot Set five years after the events of Fable III, you are a normal Dweller named Gabriel who has been separated from his tribe. Gabriel comes across Theresa, who has been wounded by a darkness called The Corruption. The Corruption is taking over Albion, and Gabriel must take her to the Spire to restore her power. Gameplay Fable: The Journey is a first-person game that has players use Kinect to manipulate magic in order to defeat enemies. By using your hands to perform certain gestures, players can enter a spell crafting mode, which allows you to draw items with your hands and then use them as spells. This enables players to create shields, spears and hammers in order to defeat enemies. Players can also create fishing rods and telescopes, which can then be used in minigames. As you defeat enemies, you collect life force, which can be used to unlock new spells. Life force is similar to the experience system of previous Fable titles. A large portion of the game takes place with your horse. Driving the horse requires "holding" the reigns and guiding the horse along a path. You must also care for your horse by petting and brushing it as well as caring for it when it gets hurt. There will also be cross-game interaction with Fable Heroes. Playing Fable Heroes will level up your character in Fable: The Journey as well as unlock additional items. First look After the first demo was shown at E3, there was a backlash from a large number of people (particularly those from the Fable fan-base). The game was shown as an "on-rails" shooter as opposed to the conventional RPG format of the previous Fable titles. Peter Molyneux has since apologized during an interview, stating that the reveal of the game was done poorly and that the developers took a risk by removing "the navigation system" from view, which is where much of the criticism came from. He went on to say that the games of the main Fable series were separate from this one as, in terms of plot, it would not focus on the "bloodline". 300px|left Spells Within the world of Fable: The Journey, there are temples where players can gain new spells, such as the Shard spell. Upon encountering a temple, the player will submerge their hands in a fountain/bowl of water to gain the spell. Screenshots Lionhead's new website includes some new screenshots of Fable: The Journey. Their filenames also suggest some new information: *Screenshot 4 suggests an enemy type called "Harbinger" *Screenshot 5 suggests a location called "Miremoor" Fable: The Journey game page at lionhead.com FTJ Casting Magic.jpg|Casting Magic FTJ Gabriel Attack.jpg|Gabriel Attack FTJ Gorge Rapids.jpg|Gorge Rapids FTJ Harbinger Attack.jpg|Harbinger Attack FTJ Miremoor Travelling Vista.jpg|Miremoor Travelling Vista Troll 2.png|The New Troll 1781-slap .jpg|Slap 3833-bosshobbe.jpg|Boss Hobbe 3581-spearbullet.jpg|Spear Bullet 4885-spearimpact.jpg|Spear Impact 1856-flameimpact.jpg|Flame Impact Balverine Journey.png|Balverine Hollow Man Journey.png|Hollow Man Hollow Castle Journey.png|A Mysterious Castle Hollow Army Journey.png|A Mysterious Castle FableTheJourney_May_01.jpg|Screenshot of Theresa and Gabriel FableTheJourney May 06.jpg FableTheJourney May 03.jpg|Screenshot of Harbingers and the Spire External links *Lionhead's announcement *Lionhead's Game Page * at Lionhead Forums, discussing the concepts and premises of a Fable on Kinect * at Lionhead Forums, discussing the facts and details of a Fable spin-off *Fable: The Journey is totally not really on rails (that much) at Gamepro *Fable: The Journey Is Part On-Rail Shooter, Part Black & White, Part Fable at Kotaku *Fable: The Journey preview: Speak and spell at Joystiq *http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fable+the+journey *http://projectego.net/forums/threads/fable-the-journey-e3.28755/ *No melee combat in Fable: The Journey because Kinect can't do recoil at OXM References ru:Fable:_The_Journey Category:Games Category:Fable: The Journey